D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Pearl wakes up in Pastoria City's Gym, where he meets up with Crasher Wake. Since Pearl is itching for a fight against Team Galactic, Crasher Wake helps him to catch a Pokémon. Chapter Plot Pearl wakes up in a Gym, coughing. When he regains his senses, Pearl wonders where his Pokémon are. He finds them recovered in their Poké Balls, and as he goes to wake up, he feels pain. He realizes that he had fought Team Galactic, to protect Azelf. He apologizes to his Pokémon, as they got hurt because they were following his orders. He looks through the window, and realizes this is Pastoria City, and sees its train, too. He looks at the exercise equipment, and hears someone humming a tune. He encounters Crasher Wake, who notes Pearl has woken up. Pearl bows to Crasher Wake, since he saved him. Crasher Wake explains it was his duty to save him, and saved Rad Rickshaw, too, who is fixing the bike in the garage. Since it is pouring outside, Pearl sees that Crasher Wake's Floatzel and Quagsire are using Rain Dance. He realizes this was to refill Lake Valor with water. Crasher Wake smiles, explaining his motto: the strong should protect the weak, and Floatzel and Quagsire are his joy. Crasher Wake notes that the impatient Pearl could be compatible with Floatzel, who is quite fast. Pearl assumes that Crasher Wake is giving him Floatzel, but he denies this. However, they go to Route 213, so Pearl may catch one. He points at a group of wild Floatzel, and gives Pearl some empty Poké Balls. Pearl braces himself, and sends Rayler, Chimler and Chatler to fight them. Since Floatzel are too much trouble for Pearl, Crasher Wake suggests catching a Buizel. Pearl's Rayler attacks one, and Pearl throws a Poké Ball to catch it. However, Buizel resists, and goes back on its feet. Pearl feels Buizel is actually worked up, rather than just willing to fight. Crasher Wake explains all the Pokémon here are angry. Pearl is surprised, as Buizel attacks him. Crasher Wake reminds that their habitat is close to Lake Valor, which was quickly evaporated. This made Buizel and Floatzel quite angry, who don't grasp the concept of a villainous organization, and blame humans for what happened. Pearl's eyes widen, thinking it is all because he didn't stop the bomb. Crasher Wake claims Pearl shouldn't feel negative like that, and has his face stuck in a billboard. Crasher Wake reflects his image, showing his face on a Croagunk, which makes Chatler, Chimler and Rayler laugh. Pearl laughs as well, pleasing Crasher Wake that he is feeling better. The latter reminds they can't always succeed, and believes they should laugh in these hard times to overcome that. Pearl realizes he didn't have much time to joke around, ever since Diamond separated from him. Since Pearl is eager to chase the enemy, Crasher Wake is determined to train Pearl over the night. Pearl accepts, and calls Crasher Wake as master. At Veilstone City, Cyrus notes that the three Lake Pokémon have been captured, and are coming to Veilstone City. He has the scientist start the next phase of the plan, who goes to do that. Cyrus declares with all three Pokémon, he'll be able to create the Red Chain. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters